Almost as a rule, rackets for playing ball games comprise a frame with a handle and a head with strings. Still other rackets are flat and made of solid material. All conventional rackets have the disadvantage of being dimensionally stable, requiring much space when either stored or carried in bags for travel. The present invention overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages inherent in known rackets while fulfilling all of the requirements of a racket. The present invention overcomes the disadvantages in conventional rackets by providing a racket comprised, in part, of an inflatable element. Such a racket requires little space for storage or transport but, nevertheless, performs like conventional rackets while in use. Thus it is possible to reduce the volume of a racket by deflating it in such a way to make it possible to fold up and store the racket easily into luggage, a handbag, or other relatively small compartments. It is then possible, according to the present invention, to quickly and simply inflate the racket for use. While inflatable game devices are known, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,317; U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,751; United Kingdom Pat. No. 834,280; West German Pat. No. 2,222,005; and French Pat. No. 1,573,986; all have the disadvantage of requiring a separate pumping device for inflation. By providing a racket that has a self-contained pump, the present invention overcomes the inherent disadvantage of the prior art of requiring a separate pump and needle. The outer envelope of the present device stretched across the opening in the toroidal shaped inflatable portion forms a rigid construction, overcoming the inherent limpness of the prior art inflatables.